


Flying Without Wings

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: "Seongwu exudes an air of relaxed calm while striding down the aisle, underneath the loose flowers, added to the hanging chandeliers""Seongwu who was captivatingly, gorgeous in all white 3-piece tuxedo"Westlife's My Love and Nsync's This I promise you, keep playing in my mind, hence this drabble to "flush" it out from my system..Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu met at an airport, a place where a start or ending of a journey for cabin crews, pilots, travelers.Can they maintain a long distance relationship?Did Seongwu give Daniel all the wrong signals?





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel waited, impatiently for his baggage to appear on the conveyor belt. There were other suitcases moving, finally, he saw his suitcase arrived, he walked towards the carousel. Suddenly, an unknown hand grabbed it, right in front of his eyes. He brazenly stopped the hand from taking what’s his.

 

 **Daniel:**  I’m pretty sure, you’ve taken my luggage.

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh… did I?

 

 **Daniel:** The lock has my name on it.

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh my god.... my apologies. I’m truly sorry for my mistake… (looking at the lock) err… Kang Daniel?

 

 **Daniel:**  Yes, that’s me and my luggage.

 

 **Seongwu:**  Please… (pass it to the owner). Ah… that’s mine (grab his, from the moving belt).

 

 **Daniel:**  Looks like we have the same, grey metallic suitcase.

 

 **Seongwu:** I felt bad about this. Perhaps, I can buy you a drink or coffee?

 

 **Daniel:** Coffee would be good. I’m kindda sleepy from my flight.

 

 

Both walked out from the arrival hall side by side, pulling their luggage with them.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** I assume that you’re a cabin crew too?

 

 **Daniel:** Bingo. MMO Airline, Kang Daniel at your service.

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh by the way, I’m Thomas Ong Seongwu from Fantagio Air.

 

 **Daniel:** You’re local?

 

 **Seongwu:** Nope. I have been travelling all my life. My family had to relocate often because of my dad’s profession before settling down in Finland when I was 15. For now, I am serving the Helsinki –Seoul sector. I’ve no idea, how long will this arrangement last for me. I’ll stay 4 days in each country… fly in and fly out. Anyway, this is my 2nd time here in Seoul. You?

 

 **Daniel:**  This time, I have 5 days to hibernate before my next flight roster to Dubai next week.

 

 **Seongwu:** That’s great! Maybe… I can make use of your service to show me around?

 

 **Daniel:** Not a bad idea.

 

 **Seongwu:** Ok, we’re here Daniel. What would you like to have?

 

 **Daniel:** Hot Americano should be able to last me for the next 2 hours before I start to doze off.

 

 **Seongwu:** Very well.

 

 

They found seats at the corner of the café and chatted about their flight experiences. It last for more than an hour.

 

 

 **Daniel:** You’re staying at a hotel?

 

 **Seongwu:** Nah… staying at the apartment with 2 others. I have my own place in Finland.

 

 **Daniel:** Why not stay at my place? I stayed alone anyway. There’s a guest room that you make use of. Rent free.

 

 **Seongwu:** Hmm… sounds appealing. Aren’t you afraid to ask a stranger into your home? I might be a serial killer or a vampire?

 

 **Daniel:** Bullshit. You don’t come across as someone who’s dangerous at all. Are you onboard or no?

 

 **Seongwu:**  Hah… a good deal I would say. Count me in if it’s not intruding your privacy. I’ll text my colleagues.

\----------------

 

They hailed a cab at the taxi stand outside the airport. They arrived at Daniel’s place after a 20 minutes’ drive. Daniel acknowledged the security guards, stationed at their post. The lift brought them to the 5th floor, which housed 3 more occupants on the same floor.

It was a quiet when they came out from the lift. According to Daniel, there were 2 apartments which are still vacant. The neighbour opposite his, seldom around since he’s always on business trips. Daniel took out his key to open the door to his abode.

 

 

 **Daniel:** (shocked) You aren’t supposed to be here.

 

 **Elle:** Daniel… I still have your duplicate master key, remember. Dear, please let me explain. I’m sorry. I was wrong. I…

 

 **Daniel:** Return back my key! Go back to your lover.

 

 **Elle:** Daniel, please give me a chance to explain. Who is he?

 

 **Daniel:** Enough! I’ve moved on… this is my boyfriend, Thomas (intertwining their fingers).

 

 **Elle:**  I don’t believe you, Daniel. You don’t fuck around with guys?

 

 **Daniel:**  Keys, now!

 

 **Elle:**  Daniel…..

 

 **Daniel:**  I said I want back my key!

 

 **Elle:** (got up from the sofa) I hate you, Daniel! (threw the key on the floor and left)

 

 

Daniel went to sit on the couch, burying his face into his hand. Seongwu closed the door and walked towards Daniel.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** You alright, buddy? I guess I should leave. Maybe you need sometime alone?

 

 **Daniel:** I’m fine, Thomas. I’m sorry… you have to witness the drama. Just stay, ok?

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re sure? You want me to stay?

 

 **Daniel:** Yeah, yeah… I’m fine. Let me show you, your room. (got up from the couch) Here, take this key. You might need it for your next visit (smiling).

 

 **Seongwu:** Huh? Seriously? You trust me that much? (puzzle look)

 

 **Daniel:** Or you’re really a serial killer? Vampire? (laughing)

 

 **Seongwu:** You never know… (chuckle)

 

 **Daniel:**  I hope this room here, meet your expectation.

 

 **Seongwu:** It’s great. _Kiitos paljon._

 

 **Daniel:** _Kii…._ what??

 

 **Seongwu:** _Kiitos paljon._ Thank you very much in Finnish, actually (chuckle).

**Daniel:** I’ll see you for dinner? I really need that sleep, man.

 

 **Seongwu:** Go ahead, Daniel. Don’t worry about me, I’ll manage. Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty.

\-------------------

**Daniel:** Let’s eat at Seungri’s ramen place. My favourite joint. We’ll walk there. It’s my treat.

 

 **Seongwu:** If it’s your favourite place, that means the ramen is good, right?

 

 **Daniel:** Maybe tomorrow I’ll show you around my hometown. I’m going to visit my mum and cats. Thomas, I’m sorry for what happened earlier. Also I lied, you’re my boyfriend and held your hand.

 

 **Seongwu:** No worries Daniel. She’s your ex?

 

 **Daniel:** You guess it right. It had been 2 months since we’ve split. (sigh) My flight was cancelled, I went home and found them making out on the sofa.

 

 **Seongwu:** That’s sucks, man.

 

 **Daniel:** I don’t wish to talk about it anymore. Well, this is the ramen place. Let’s get a seat and eat to our hearts’ content.

 

 

They chatted over dinner. Looks like a reunion between 2 old buddies. Their chatter filled with occasional laughter. Their dinner dragged on more than it was supposed to be, losing the track of time in each other’s company. When they walked out from the eatery, the surrounding was semi deserted, with lesser cars on the road. The shops in that area are mostly closed for the day.

**Daniel:** (walking side by side) Are you full or going for an ice- cream?

 

 **Seongwu:** Ah…. By the time we walked there, am sure I have some space for the ice- cream.

 

 **Daniel:** (turn around to face Seongwu) You’re sure a big eater in that small frame of yours (laughing).

 

 **Seongwu:** (low voice) Ermm… Daniel, I think you should turn and look behind you.

 

 **Daniel:** Elle, are you following me?

 

 **Elle:** Daniel, take me back (on the verge of crying)…. I … I can’t live without you.

 

 **Daniel:** Go home Elle. You’re not supposed to be here.

 

 **Elle:** (step forward and stop) I will not hesitate Daniel! (pointing a pocket knife to her neck)

 

 

Daniel was shocked by Elle’s reaction. She looked distressed. Seongwu took a step back and retrieved his phone from the pocket. He turned his body around, to make a phone call.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Why are you doing this Elle?

 

 **Elle:** I’m 2 months’ pregnant Daniel. He… he kicked me out… I’m … I don’t know what to do (weeping, still holding the knife)

 

 

Elle was crying her eyes out. Daniel kept talking to distract her. He intended to take the knife from her. He had to be careful not to hurt her.

**Daniel:** (inching forward, making eye contact) Elle… Elle… listen to me. You have to sort things out with him. You can’t be this way for the sake of the baby. I’m sure you are strong to go through this mess. Life goes on, Elle.

 

 

Daniel succeeded, grabbing the knife from her without any struggle. Elle fell to her knee and continued sobbing, uncontrollably. Shortly after, she was led away by the police officers. Luckily, the place was quiet and didn’t attract any unwanted attention to the unexpected event. They then left, walking in silence.

 

 

 **Daniel:** _Kiitos…_

**Seongwu:** You learnt fast, Daniel. _Ole hyva…_ (chuckle)

**Daniel:** Looks like I can pick up more Finnish from you.

 

 **Seongwu:** Yeah, why not. It’ll be a plus point for you, conversing with your passengers, eh?

 

 **Daniel:** Thomas, I’m sorry again. This should not happen, like twice in, one day. It’s embarrassing, for being a bad host.

 

 **Seongwu:** (stop in his track) Daniel, you yourself didn’t expect this to happen. Don’t blame yourself. Some things are beyond your control. Yet, you handle it well. I still get my ice- cream, yes?

 

 **Daniel:** (chuckle) Let’s go bud. I’ll get you a pint of ice- cream. (laughing)

\------------------------

 

Seongwu stayed at Daniel’s place during his visits to Seoul. This arrangement went on even though Daniel’s was out of the country. Daniel’s apartment was like a 2nd home to Seongwu. He doesn’t have to pack much as he left his clothes and necessities there. Same for Daniel who had traveled to Finland twice and stayed at Seongwu’s place.

He left his stuffs, clothes and personal items there too. They communicated frequently even though at different time zone. They do video call occasionally. They’ve become best buddies in a short time.

\----------------

The first thing that Seongwu noticed when he entered Daniel’s pad, it was pitch dark. He switched on the light. He was surprised to see the table was littered with empty beer cans. Daniel was lying down on the couch, smiling and slurring, looking towards Seongwu. He had never seen Daniel like this before. He approached him with cautious.

 

 **Seongwu:** Danik…. what happen?

 

 **Daniel:** (sat up) Yo… my man… come here... come here….

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re drunk, Danik…

 

 **Daniel:** No... no… drunk …

 

 **Seongwu:** Enough, Danik… No more drinking (seated at the end of the couch).

 

 **Daniel:**  (slurring) I’ll tell you… secret …. I like …. him… but he… don’t know..... secret…. promise? (chuckle)

 

 **Seongwu:** Promise …

 

 **Daniel:** Drum roll…Thomas! Shhhh… (putting his finger on Seongwu) secret ok? Pinky swear?

 

 **Seongwu:** Pinky swear….

\------------------------------

Daniel closed the door, welcomed by the sound of running water coming from the attached bathroom in his room. He knew Seongwu was arriving today but…. usually he uses the bathroom in the kitchen. He put the lunch which he bought on the dining table and walked towards his room.

There, he stood frozen, in the hallway to find a beautiful, slender human being was walking around in his bedroom, naked. He has this glass- like skin which was perfect, like a work of art. The water dripped down his hair, softly.

Daniel gulped, nervously. Seongwu came out of Daniel’s bedroom, shirtless and wrapped his towel around his waist, to find the latter was staring at him. Daniel was feeling warm and fuzzy. He fixed his eyes on Seongwu.

 

 **Seongwu:** Hey handsome. Sorry I have to use your bathroom and had to use some of your body wash. I’ve forgotten to replenish mine. Hope you don’t mind?

 

 **Daniel:** (clearing his throat) Emm… yeah yeah its fine.

 

 **Seongwu:** (in his bedroom, voice fading in and out) I’ve chilled the wine, you’ve asked for.

 

**Daniel: ….**

**Seongwu:** (waving his hand in front of Daniel, fully clothed) Danik… hello, Mr Dreamy, I’m talking to you.

 

 **Daniel:** Sorry, you’re saying?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m saying, I’ve chilled the wine and stocked up your _Tupla_ too. Oh, you’ve bought us lunch? Hah… I’m so hungry right now. Let’s eat. Danik... Danik…you’re in Disneyland again.

 

 **Daniel:** (murmuring) I’m lost in your eyes…

 

 **Seongwu:** Excuse me, what did you say, Danik?

 

 **Daniel:** Hmm… nothing… let’s eat.

 

\----------------------

**Seongwu:** Danik, there’s something I need to tell you.

 

 **Daniel:** Sounds serious. Wassup?

 

 **Seongwu:** Regarding my flight sector…. the next flight to Seoul is my last. They have decided to change to Helsinki –Tokyo.

 

 **Daniel:**  Ermm…. so you’re ok with it?

 

 **Seongwu:**  (sigh) It’s tough adapting and making adjustments again. I’m used to Seoul already. Maybe I’ll put up a request for Helsinki –Seoul again. I feel home here.

 

 **Daniel:** If I tell you to stay. Would you do it for me, Seongwu?

 

 **Seongwu:** Danik, look into my eyes and hear what I’m not saying, for my eyes speak louder than my voice ever will.

\----------------

 

Daniel’s last visit to Finland was an emotional one. Seongwu was quieter than usual. His glassy eyes says everything while staring at Daniel. He looked downcast most of the time. His excused was, he might be feeling a bit under the weather.

Daniel himself, just felt that it’s not the right time to say it. There’s something between them which was unspoken. Their parting embrace was an intimate one. It was a heart –rending, goodbye.

Daniel felt lonely whenever he went back home. The guest room was empty. Daniel had left some Seongwu’s personal stuffs which he left behind, the same place as it used to be. They used to play loud music where they sang together, tasting each other’s food, talked about anything and everything under the sun. Everything seems so right. Now, it’s just emptiness around him.

He doesn’t have anybody to talk to. When Seongwu was around, home has given him a new meaning to go back to, after every flight. Now, he’s back to his old habit, cooping up at home. He tried going out alone but something’s amiss. He may be smiling in front of the passengers, laughing to jokes with his colleagues but the real him just yearning for somebody who he’s fond of.

Ever since Seongwu has changed his flight sector, they communicated lesser. Shorter phone calls, no video call and brief text messages. Daniel couldn’t pinpoint what went wrong between them. Seongwu last word was _rakastan sinua_ (I love you) with a peck on Daniel’s lips and passed a letter to him before he boarded the plane from Helsinki.

_It feels vivid as if it just happened yesterday_

_You looked so gorgeous that day_

_You lit up the passion in me_

_I get jealous while looking at the picture of a man on a horse_

_You put me on top of a horse_

_And makes me run through the green grass_

_How far have I run by now?_

_How far will you take me?_

_All of the time I spent with you is beautiful_

_And I'm sure it will be more beautiful in the future_

_You are my passion, and also my hope_

_Always_

He re-read Seongwu’s letter many times, trying to decipher the words but met with confusion. _If you feel the same way as I do, why are you trying to avoid me?_ There was a point of time, where he missed Seongwu so much, he texted him a long message, inadvertently confessing his feeling.

 

_An empty street, An empty house, A hole inside my heart, I'm all alone_   
_The rooms are getting smaller_

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are, The days we had_   
_The songs we sang together, And all my love, I'm holding on forever_   
_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say a little prayer, And hope my dreams will take me there, Where the skies are blue, To see you once again, my love, Over seas from coast to coast, To find the place I love the most, Where the fields are green, To see you once again, my love_

_I tried to read, I go to work, I'm laughing with my friends, But I can't stop_   
_To keep myself from thinking_

 

Seongwu in return, gave him a vague reply, _We are travellers on the path of love, we’ll meet again as time goes by_. 2 weeks after Daniel’s confession text, he accepted a video call from Seongwu.

 

 **Seongwu:** _Hey... How are you, Danik?_

**Daniel:** _Same old, same old. How about you, Seongwu?_

**Seongwu:** _Well, new environment. Adapting… but ok. When are you flying out again?_

**Daniel:** _I’m flying out the day after tomorrow to London for 7 days._

**Seongwu:** _Danik, here’s the thing. I am moving out from my apartment soon. I am relocating. I have shipped out your stuffs in a box via Fedex. Most probably, it’ll reach you by tomorrow. I’ll be busy the whole week next week. So if I didn’t reply your text, I hope you understand. I’ll get back to you once I have things covered at my end here. I have to go now. Take care, Danik. Kaipaan sinua (I miss you)._

And he hang up. Daniel head was spinning, in confusion and unanswered questions.

 

\----------------

 

_The music has started to play at the background. Guests were comfortably seated at the long table in the cozy, indoor garden theme. The ballroom was decorated with lush greenery and blooms._

_The ballroom door swung open. A man was standing at the doorway. He then walked his way into the slightly dimmed room. All the guests’ eyes were trained on him. Daniel surprised him by serenading Nsync’s This I promise you, although he was extremely anxious._

_“When the visions around you_   
_Bring tears to your eyes_   
_And all that surrounds you_   
_Are secrets and lies_   
_I'll be your strength_   
_I'll give you hope_   
_Keeping your faith when it's gone_   
_The one you should call_   
_Was standing there all along_

_And I will take you in my arms_   
_And hold you right where you belong_   
_Til' the day my life is through_   
_This I promise you_   
_This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever_   
_In lifetimes before_   
_And I promise you never_   
_Will you hurt anymore_   
_I give you my word_   
_I give you my heart_   
_This is a battle we've won_   
_And with this vow_   
_Forever has now begun…..”_

_Seongwu exudes an air of relaxed calm_   _while striding down the aisle, underneath the loose flowers, added to the hanging chandeliers. He acknowledged the guests on the both side of the walkway. It was a sight to behold, looking at Seongwu who was captivatingly, gorgeous in all white 3-piece tuxedo. The red tie and red pocket square on the left breast pocket, complete the look._

_All eyes were fixated on Seongwu who was smiling, looking at Daniel, murmuring “I love you”. Daniel was decked in his finest 3-piece black blazer suit with a red tie and a rose on his left lapel to complement his outfit. He looked charmingly, handsome who can’t seem to leave his gaze away from Seongwu._

_The marriage officiant, who stood nearby, waited patiently for the couple to come together._ _Daniel reached out for Seongwu’s hand before leading him to face the officiant._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Hmm… before we start, I need to say something…_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _(turn to face him) Daniel…._

\-----------------------------

**Daniel:** Thomas Ong Seongwu, will you stay by my side, forever?

**Seongwu:** Yes I will, Kang Daniel…

 

 

The voice jolted Daniel out of his dream and immediately sat up on his bed. He pushed up his eye mask.  The bright sun made him squint his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and did a hand stretching when suddenly…

 

 **Seongwu:** Good morning…

 

 **Daniel:** (turn to his right, gasp) Seongwu? (rubbed his eyes) Is that really you? (light slapping his face) Bloody hell, you scare the shit of out me…err… so it is your voice.

 

 **Seongwu:** Yes, silly. You asked me and I’ve given you my answer.

 

 **Daniel:** Wait… what did I say? (scratching his head) Ermm…why are you here Seongwu?

 

 **Seongwu:** Is that how you welcome me back or you want me to leave?

 

 **Daniel:** (holding his wrist) No, don’t go. I want you to stay… just that… it feels surreal to see you here.

**Seongwu:** (move to sit on Daniel’s lap, wrapping his legs around the latter’s waist) Hold me, Danik. I’m the real deal here.

 

 **Daniel:** Aren’t you supposed to be in Tokyo right now?

**Seongwu:** Seems like somebody, didn’t even bother to take a peek in the box I’ve sent you.

 

 **Daniel:** What’s the connection with you and the box? You’ve said you sending me all my stuffs back?

**Seongwu:** (sigh) Not entirely. I’ve packed my stuffs too, dumdum. Also, I’ve written a long explanation for you to read. Hah! So, you’ve thought I’ve pushed you away, uh? If Jack and Rose didn’t abandon Titanic till it sank, why would I? (chuckle)

 

 **Daniel:** Huh? Titanic? Cut to the chase. How long are you staying here, Seongwu?

**Seongwu:** Till you kick me out?

 

 **Daniel:** Seongwu…. I’m serious.

**Seongwu:** Well, looks like I have to start all over from A to Z. But first,

“To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from my heart  
You're all I'm thinking of”

There…. I’ve continued the other part of the song. So where’s my kiss?

Daniel brought their bodies closer, leaving no gap in between. The kiss begins with a gentle soft touching of lips, unhurried, sensuous joining of body and soul with a complete arousal of the senses.

Seongwu pull his head back slowly, disconnecting their kiss. Their eyes met. He leaned forward to have a quick peck. Their eyes did not leave each other.

**Daniel:** Should have done this, months back (touching Seongwu’s face). Seongwu, you will stay here for good?

 

 **Seongwu:** Where else can I go, Danik? I’ve quit the airline, sold my apartment, packed my things and here I am. I’m joining MMO Airline, Danik. Tomorrow, will be the start of my recurrent course and at the same time, to sign the contract. Accompany me to the HQ, to bid for the buddy flying thingy. So we can fly out together on your next roster.

 

 **Daniel:**  To Madrid? You didn’t tell me you went for the interview?

 

 **Seongwu:** I wanted to but…. there was this one night, you looked kind of wasted when I reached here. So I leave it as it is. Then miracle happen. MMO got in touch with me after a week serving the Helsinki –Tokyo sector, telling me to join in for the next round of the course date. I gave Fantagio Air, my 2 weeks’ notice and I’m left with a week or so to settle things at my end, the same time I video called you. Yup, that’s it.

 

 **Daniel:** You got me hanging as to where, us is going. Life’s so empty without you here, Seongwu. I’m back to the days before I know you. Home... work… home.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m sorry Danik. I couldn’t commit to you earlier. Long distance relationship is not my thing because… I know it’s impossible to maintain it. Well, put that aside. We’re going to be joined at the hip. As for breakfast….

 

 

Daniel closed his fingers around both of Seongwu’s wrist and gently pushed him down on the bed. Seongwu was surprised but he’s not complaining. Being underneath Daniel, he got to stare into the eyes of his love, closer.

 

 

 **Daniel:** As for breakfast, I prefer to have you….

 

 **Seongwu:** Hands off me, handsome. My boyfriend will be furious to find us in this position. He’s quite a possessive guy.

 

 **Daniel:** I will not let you go out of my clutch this time, baby.

 

 **Seongwu:** We’ll be each other’s breakfast, lunch and dinner, I promise. Only after I filled up my tummy after waiting for 20 minutes’ for you to wake up from your beautiful dream. I’m sure the delivery guy is on his way here.

 

 **Daniel:** (shift his weight to lie down beside Seongwu) Oh man, such an anti-climax.

 

 **Seongwu:** What did you dream of, baby?

 

 **Daniel:** Hmm… this is so embarrassing, to say out loud.

 

 **Seongwu:** C’mon be a sport (tickling Daniel).

 

 **Daniel:** Ok… ok… stop … its… it’s... ticklish…

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m all ears….

 

 **Daniel:** Our wedding. You were wearing all white, walking down the aisle while I serenade you. Before the officiant, I asked you, Thomas Ong Seongwu, will you stay by my side, forever?

**Seongwu:** Kang Daniel, I will be yours, now and forever, my love.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to the story....

POV (Daniel)

 

Last night, Daniel and Seongwu went for the wedding rehearsal in the hotel’s ballroom. They roped in Woojin and Jihoon to assist them in the preparations which started 2 months earlier. It was difficult to settle things within that short period of time since their job required them to fly out often. Luckily, they can rely on their two friends while they were away. Daniel was eager to make their union official soon whereas Seongwu was fine following his plan. They agreed that the ceremony will be a simple affair and attended by close family and friends only.

The last time he saw Seongwu was during breakfast, then they parted ways to their suite. Daniel tried to sneak and take a peek on Seongwu but Jihoon who was attached to the latter, didn’t allow him past the room door. He was all nervous and fidgety since he woke up after a 3 hours of sleep. He was all alone in his room while Woojin in another. He wanted to call Seongwu in the early morning but his hubby to be could be enjoying his beauty sleep.

It was an agonising 1 more hour before he can get out from his room. Hours before, Woojin tried ways to distract Daniel from boredom, at a point forcing him to eat his lunch. Daniel was not having any of it, his reason he’s too edgy to chomp down his food. Woojin called up Jihoon, asking for help to tell Seongwu to text Daniel to at least eat something before the ceremony. Daniel like a devoted partner, listen to Seongwu and had some fruits instead. He keep pacing from one corner to another most of the time, even playing games or listening to music doesn’t help to ease his emotions.

Back to staring at his own image, Daniel had been taking countless of selfies while admiring himself in the mirror. Daniel was decked in his brand new, finest 3-piece all black blazer and shirt combination, with a dash of red in tie and a rose on his left lapel to complement his outfit. His shiny black leather shoes just perfected the whole outlook. Woojin came into the room and said, _It’s time, Daniel._

 

\--------- 

 

POV (Seongwu)

 

Seongwu has gotten a new fresh haircut with Daniel, 2 days before. Standing in front of the full length floor mirror, Seongwu let his mind drift. The day has finally arrived. Jihoon and Woojin had been a great friend for helping them in the preparations. With their flying schedules, it could have been impossible to achieve all this to happen in a short time. Seongwu really appreciate the effort both put in when he and Daniel were away. He found it amusing that Daniel wanted to get them officially married though he had convinced Daniel that it’s okay to take their time to plan for it. He said he’s not taking any chances to delay it.

The last time he saw Daniel was during breakfast, then they parted ways to their suite. Seongwu knew Daniel tried to barge into his room but Jihoon refused his plea. He was all nervous and fidgety since he woke up after a 3 hours of sleep. He wanted to call Daniel in the early morning but stopped himself from doing so. He was sure Daniel needed all the sleep he needs for the night.

It was a nerve wrecking 1 and half hour more before he walk down the aisle. Within those waiting hours, he busied himself with tidying up some of his stuffs with Jihoon helping him, read some books and listening to his favourite playlist on the phone. At some point Jihoon told him that Woojin needed help to ask Daniel to get something to eat because he refused to. He texted Daniel and suggested for the latter to have some fruits at least. That’s a typical Daniel that Seongwu knows when he’s all tensed up.

Back to staring at his own image, Seongwu was satisfied with what he saw. He was wearing an all-white 3-piece tuxedo and shirt combination. The red tie and red pocket square on the left breast pocket, complete the look. His shiny dark brown leather shoes just perfected the whole outlook. Jihoon came into the room and said, _It’s time, Seongwu._

 

\--------------

 

When Daniel reached the banquet room, soft music was playing in the background. He felt the knot in his stomach and kept telling himself to breathe. He noticed that guests were comfortably seated at the long table in the cosy, indoor winter theme. The ballroom was transformed into an ethereal all-white space with some lush greenery and blooms. It looked snowy and magical. He walked towards the stage at the other end of the hall where the couple’s table is and ceremony will be conducted, Woojin followed closely behind him.

Daniel could hear his heart beating louder than the music. He told Woojin to fetch him some water. From his spot, he could see his mother and Seongwu’s parents among the crowd. They were smiling at him and muster the courage to nod and acknowledged their presence. The MC approached Daniel to inform him about his cue and passed him the microphone.

As the music started to play at the background, the ballroom door swung open. A man was standing at the doorway. He then walked his way into the slightly dimmed room. The chattering stopped, Daniel heard gasped from the guests and their eyes were trained on Seongwu. Daniel surprised him by serenading Nsync’s I promise you, although he was extremely anxious.

 

“When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing there all along

And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun…..”

 

 

Seongwu exudes an air of relaxed calm while striding down the aisle, underneath the loose flowers and strings of twinkling lights, added to the hanging chandeliers. He acknowledged the guests on the both side of the walkway. It was a sight to behold, looking at Seongwu who was in his captivatingly, gorgeous self. All eyes were fixated on Seongwu who was smiling, looking at Daniel, murmuring “I love you”. Daniel who looked charmingly, handsome himself, can’t seem to leave his gaze away from Seongwu.

The marriage officiant, who stood nearby, waited patiently for the couple to come together. Daniel reached out for Seongwu’s hand before leading him to face the officiant. In a whisper, Daniel said to Seongwu, _Is this real, bae?_ Seongwu replied with a soft smile, _Yes, this is real, my love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't help to finish off this story with an epilogue since it keeps playing in my head. Maybe I can't get enough of beautiful wedding scene hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dearest cousin who had been a patient, reliable adviser about cabin crew and Finnish language.  
> Credit to Ong Seongwu, the man himself, for the poem I used.
> 
> The songs inspired me to write this drabble while working on my last fanfic. I have a weakness for ballads. Hahahaha. I love you OngNiel. You're my inspirations.
> 
> For any error in grammar, spelling or the use of Finnish language, I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
